


Enlitiĝa Rakonto

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La patrino de Wataru diras al li rakonton, pri lia patro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlitiĝa Rakonto

**Author's Note:**

> Wataru kaj la patrino ne apartenas al mi. Ili apartenas al TOEI kaj TV-Asahi.

La patrino de Wataru sidis apud li. "Wataru," ŝi diris, "Ĉu vi volas aŭdi enlitiĝa rakonto?"

"Yes, patrino," Li diris. Li rigardis ŝin. "Ĉu vi volas rakonti pri paĉjo kaj mi?"

"Bone," ŝi diras, kaj ridetis milde. "Iam estis viro, kio estis violonisto. Multaj virinoj amis lin, kaj li amis multajn virojn. Una tago, li renkontis kun virino, ke batalis monstrojn. Li amis ŝin, sed ŝi amis alian personon. Do li batalis monstrojn ankaŭ, ke ŝi amus lin."

"Una tago, li renkontis magian reĝinon. La magia reĝino ne konis amon, kaj volis koni amon. Do, kiam li forgesis sin, perdis liajn memorojn, ŝi pretendis esti la virino ke li amis. La magia reĝino lernis pri amo, kaj ŝi enamiĝis al li. ŝi pensis, ke li estis brava viro, ĉar li batalis monstrojn."

"La magia reĝino deziras, ke la violonisto amis ŝin. Do, ŝi helpis lin, kiam li batalis monstrojn. ŝi trovis kirason, magian kirason, kaj donis la kirason al li. Kaj li estis brava, kaj li batalis. Kaj ŝi amis lin, kaj li enamiĝis al ŝi. "

"La violonisto kaj la magia reĝino geedzigis, kaj la magia reĝino naskis al la violonisto knabon. Ili esperis ke la knabo, ili reĝido, estus brava simila al lia patro, kaj potenĉa al lia patrino. Lia patrino esperis, ke en la estonto, ŝia knabo estus la reĝo, aŭ reĝino, ĉar ŝi estis reĝino. Kio knabo estas vin."

"Patrino!" Wataru diris. "Knaboj ne estos reĝinoj!" Li ridis.

"Sed vi estas mia knabo," lia patrino diris. "Kaj mi estis magia reĝino. Do, vi povas esti magian reĝon aŭ magian reĝinon. Ni ne scias, ĝis vi estas plenaĝo."

Wataru ridis multaj. Li neniam estus reĝino. Lia patrino nure ridetis. Wataru ekdormis, ankoraŭ ridetis.

Lia patrino rigardis lin, kaj stariĝis. "Bona nokto, mia magia reĝido," ŝi diras mole. "Vi volus vidi. Vi volus vidi."

-finfine


End file.
